The Power of Love
by loritrus
Summary: Haku promised Chihiro that he'd see her again and questions have been left unsolved. Searching for answers, they both set off on an adventure that is bound to change their lives. Thus do the two lovers finally begin to understand The Power of Love.
1. A While

_loritrus~ hey guys!!! this is my story, called The Power of Love! i think it's one of my best works so far! it's kinda short, but i'll try posting my second chapter soon! thanks! XOXO and enjoy!!!_

**The power of love.**

_Will I ever see you again? I asked Haku._

_You will. I promise. Now go past the tunnel and don't look back. Haku answered._

_A vague answer, but I took it to heart. He promised._

_I walked towards the tunnel. Not one glance back. Not one._

**The power of love.**

_What did Kamatchi mean by this? The power of love. How powerful could it be?_

_Chihiro healed me. I didn't die. I survived._

_I survived because of Chihiro's love?_

_She found out what my true name was. She saved my life. She faced more dangers than I ever did._

_Was this love? I promised to see her again. I promised._

_And when I sent her off, she didn't glance back. Not once._

**Chihiro's POV**

I stared out the window and sighed. It's been so long. Two years since I saw him.

I was 14 years old, back then.

Maybe I was young and foolish.

But I was headstrong and brave.

At 14, did I know enough about love?

**Haku's POV**

I slid open the door to Kamtachi's boiling room.

It was steaming, and the little particles of soot were working nonstop.

Kamatchi ignored my entrance, and quietly finished his lunch.

I stood behind him. I was as still as a statue.

"Something's on your mind, I see." He said, without even looking at me.

I wasn't surprised, Kamatchi knew me all too well. I could be a mile away and he would still know if I was in trouble or not.

But I didn't answer. Too much was on my mind. And every little thing had to do with _her_.

"Chihiro." Kamatchi said, as if he read my mind.

I just looked down at my feet.

"It's been two years, Haku." He continued.

I nodded.

"I thought you promised that you'd see her again."

I nodded.

Kamatchi turned around, and looked at me.

"Why have you put her aside? Two years, my boy. That's quite a while."

Before I could answer, Rin came inside, "I'm hear to take back your lunch, Spider Legs."

Then she saw me, and her eyes widened, "Oh! So little Soldier Boy isn't on duty after all, eh? A surprise indeed..."

I ignored her.

"Well, don't speak, if you wish." Rin took the bowls and chopsticks from Kamatchi.

Kamatchi slightly chuckled, "Love."

"What'd you say?" Rin looked up at him.

"Haku is in love, dear Rin."

Rin looked at me, "Soldier Boy?! I always knew he had a thing for Sen." She shrugged and looked at me, "Sen had a thing for you too, ya know."

I looked at her, eager to learn more.

"She always wanted to see you. It was as if she was obsessed." Rin sighed, "Boy, do I miss her."

"RIN! GET OVER HERE! THE BATHTUBS ARE FLOODING!!!" Yubaba's voice echoed.

"Dammit! Yubaba's calling. Gotta go! I'll bring dinner for you, Kamatchi." She hugged the bowls and ran out of the boiler room.

And yet, I didn't say a single word.

**Chihiro's POV**

"Chihiro! Dinner!" Mom called.

I sighed. After a whole day of studying and practicing my Japanese alphabet, Mom finally called me.

I slowly retreated down the stairs, and sat on the table.

A fresh breeze of grilled fish and miso soup filled the air. I licked my lips.

"Hungry? I made special dinner. I tried grilling salmon today." Mom told me.

"It looks really good, mom!" I hungrily forked the salmon and drank my miso soup. I looked at her, "What made you want to make this all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure," Mom shrugged. "Maybe because dad's gone for a business trip, and I thought we could have a little Mother-Daughter bonding, ya know?"

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I know your 16 years old, and all," Mom shrugged and smiled, "But I never really thought about how I can improve as a mother. You're my only child after all."

I smiled, and nodded. We talked and laughed. But one comment caught me off-gaurd.

"Boys should be fawning over you, by now!" Mom exclaimed.

"Wha-wha-what?" I blushed.

"You're so grown up now Chihiro. I'm surprised you aren't dating! Tell me, is there a special boy in your life?" Mom asked me.

Boy, if she only knew...

"Are you kidding me, mom? Guys at school love themselves! I wouldn't be caught dead with them!"

Mom chuckled, "That's my girl, Chihiro."

But guys like Haku were different.

_He_ was different.

**Haku's POV**

I finished eating my dinner. I was tired and worn out.

The visit to the boiling room obviously didn't help me.

I didn't utter a single word. It was as if Kamatchi and Rin did all the talking for me.

I, on the other hand, was invisible.

And I prayed that Chihiro didn't forget about me.

And now that I remembered my name, Yubaba couldn't keep me any longer.

I'm going to be a free man.

And finally, I'm going to see her.

And finally, I'll be with her.

And finally, we will never be apart.

Finally.

_loritrus~so how was it? i'm pretty proud of it, so far. Please Read and Review! Thanks! And be ready for Chapter 2!! Love you guys!!! XOXO_


	2. Yubaba's Plan

_loritrus~ hey guys! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! this is the 2nd chapter of The Power of Love. Love ya guys and thanks so much!!_

**Haku's POV**

I dragged my feet along the paved road.

I couldn't stop thinking about Chihiro.

About the promise I made.

What I said kept repeating in my head over and over again.

And as doubt was drifting over me like a blanket, someone called my name.

"HAKU! HAKU!"

I turned around. Yoko.

I didn't have a single idea why she was chasing after me.

She was a fire spirit. What right do fire spirits have to speak to river spirits?

We are completely different elements! Born enemies!

I remembered the last time were forced to work together. It didn't end pretty. My leg was burnt, and Yoko had blood running down her arm (I bit her in dragon form).

Yoko caught up with me, and panted, "I need to talk to you."

I frowned, "Why would you want to talk to me?"

Yoko rolled her eyes, "Shut it, water spirit... Or whatever you are. I have something important to tell you."

"Like what?" I responded.

"Just listen!" She snapped. "Yubaba's declared war!"

"War?!" I said, half-yelling.

"Yes, war! Now shut up! I'm not supposed to tell anyone this!"

"Why would Yubaba not anyone to know this?"

"Beats me. Rin was the one who eavesdropped. Then she told me."

"And why would you tell - me?" I was slightly suspicious.

"It has something to do with you! And... Some girl named Sen."

Chihiro? Me? "What did Rin hear?"

"Yubaba wanted to use this... Sen... as bait. For you! For something... For someone! So Sen and you won't bond... For something..." Yoko was making no sense.

"Slow down, Yoko! She wants to use Sen as bait? For who?" I asked, concerned.

"You." Yoko replied, firmly.

"Me? Why me?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?!" Suddenly two guards looked our way.

Yoko lowered her voice, "All I know, is that she doesn't want you two to bond. She wants to kill both of you... Or sell you... Or something. And someone already found out about her little plan. And now there's a war between her and that _someone._"

I couldn't believe it. Everything was flying by way too fast.

Chihiro was in danger.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

No.

I had to get to Chihiro as soon as possible.

Before it becomes too late.

Before _I_ am too late.

_loritrus ~ was this chapter good? hope it was! Remember to R & R!!! Love ya guys! Thanks for reading!! And i promise the next chapter will be longer!_


	3. Fire & Water

_Haku? HAKU?_

_I watched him intently. His back was facing me; but the smell of death filled the air. I didn't know if I should've been afriad or excited._

_As nervousness creeped in; Haku slowly turned. I impatiently waited to see his face._

_But his face wasn't there._

_His hair was covering his eyes. Frustration was getting the best of me.  
"HAKU? HAKU!" I ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "You came to see me!"  
But Haku did not say a word. I tried to reach up and push his hair out of his eyes, but he instantly grabbed it._

_Surprised, I jerked away - but his fingers were still holding a tight grasp._

_"Chihiro.." He said darkly. I was terrified._

_"Ha-Haku?" I said slowly._

_"Chihiro..." He repeated. "You're in danger..."_

_"What? Haku, what?" But suddenly everything went black._

"HAAKKKUUUU!" I screamed. I woke up, sitting upright and twisting my blanket with my fingers. I was covered in sweat.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

I cried - I didn't have a reason why. Perhaps because I missed him, perhaps because it was all just a dream, or perhaps because I was scared and shocked.

Nevertheless, I cried myself back to sleep.

**HAKU'S POV**

I awoke. I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed in between my fingers.

I knew that I left Chihiro confused with my message. But I hoped that it would be enough for her to understand that she was in danger and that she had to do everything that she could to stay away from my world.

I sighed. What I did was extremely risky and energy wasting. Yubaba kept track of all "dream teleportations" and to perform one successfully was even trickier. I was falling into a daze as I recalled my initial plan to dream teleport:

1) I checked that Kamaji was in charge of tracking all dreams the night I scheduled to teleport to Chihiro (he would've not told on me).

2) I combined my powers with Yoko.

I knew that asking a fire spirit for a combination spell was extremely risky and stupid - Yoko and I didn't even LIKE each other.

But one thing we had in common was our hatred for Yubaba. I did not tell her about my love for Chihiro - I just jumped around my obstacles and slowly convinced Yoko to combine our powers and create an amazing force field.

But to create a FireWater Force Field is risky thus noticeable. Yubaba could sense such strong force fields anywhere - so we had to do it as far underground as possible.

Therefore with Fire energy inside of me, I can handle teleporting a 10 second dream. 10 seconds of a dream teleportation was enough to drain all the energy out of a 12 year old. That's how powerful a teleportation was.

As confusing as all of this sounded; I had to do it. And thank the spirits Yoko helped me.

Fire & Water truly is the most powerful thing.


	4. Unity not Enemy

**HAKU'S POV**

I tried not to make eye contact with Yoko as I passed by. But she caught sight of me and grabbed my shoulder, digging her nails in.

I winced.

"So, RIVER BOY. First you decide to tell me that you're trying to send a dream teleport to Zeniba warning her of the war. THEN you convince me and I give nearly HALF OF MY FIRE POWER TO YOU - ONLY FOR YOU TO SEND A WARNING TELEPORTATION TO YOU'RE _HUMAN GIRLFRIEND_." Yoko screeched.

I sighed, "Yoko. I don't want to fight."  
Yoko laughed sinisterly, "FIGHT? HAH! I don't want to FIGHT. I want to KILL YOU. Do you not understand how much power I gave up for you? Do you not know how much trauma I've went through just going through that whole process? We were creating a FIREWATER FORCE FIELD YOU DIMWIT. THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE FIELD IN ALL OF HISTORY."

Haku turned abruptly, slightly surprising the fire spirit, "This war is circulating around _me _and_ Chihiro_. I was trying to PREVENT this war. I was trying to keep her away from my world. OUR world. Don't you understand?"

Yoko's eyes turned a fiery red to an innocent blue. I knew instantly that she felt guilty.

I turned around again, clenching my teeth, "I lied because I knew you wouldn't help me if I told you the truth. I lied because I knew you didn't have the heart to help me." Then I turned my head around to look at her with one final glare, "I lied because you forced yourself to think that we are born enemies. Because I know we are not."

And I walked away.

YOKO'S POV

I couldn't believe it. River Boy made me lose my tongue.

I bit it in disgust - I didn't deserve my own tongue if I couldn't use it properly.

But deep down - I knew Haku's words were true. And I sighed.

But him lying to me was wrong also! And what made him think I wouldn't find out? I was Kamaji's FIRST APPRENTICE. And of course he was going to notice SOMETHING!

_"Yoko," Kamaji asked me. "Did you make a Force Field?"  
"No, Kamaji."_

_"I see. So then Haku sent a message to Chihiro on his own? It was a little over 10 seconds. He couldn't have done it himself without a Force Field."_

_"He sent a message? What? Who's Chihiro?" My dumb act wasn't really working. But I was also surprised to hear that he did not say Zeniba and instead said Chihiro._

_ "A dream teleportation... Yoko, do not lie to me."_

_I sighed, "I did not mean to disrespect you, Kamaji. But we just had to notify Zeniba of Yubaba's plans and -"_

_"Zeniba?" Kamaji repeated._

_"Um yes. Zeniba."  
"My dear Yoko... Haku sent a dream teleport to Chihiro. There was absolutely no teleportation for Zeniba."_

_"PARDON? But Kamaji! He said -"_

_"Think, Yoko. Would you have helped him if he said it any other way?"  
And then I gasped in stupid realization._

**HAKU'S POV**

_"You asked for me, Kamaji?"_

_"You lied, young Haku. What an extreme and unwise action."_

_I instantly knew what he was saying. "Kamaji.. I..."_

_"Yoko is filled with rage and betrayal. Twisting her trust in you was not wise."_

_"I know it wasn't but..."_

_"Do not lie to me like she tried to. I see through both of your lies. You did not know the consequence of your actions."_

_I was silent._

_"You and Yoko have a lot to learn. And the first thing you should learn is unity. You are not born enemies. You are like magnets - always attracting. That was how the original fire and water spirits began."_

_I nodded. And I came to the quick realization that I was wrong in lying to Yoko._

_But I was not ready to face her. Not yet._


End file.
